Chou-jin
Chou-jin Attributes: INT 1d10 MNT 5d6+5 STR 2d6+1 DEX 2d6+1 STM 2d6+2 SPD 2d6+1. HP: STMx8+15 per level KI: MNTx16+30 per level 1 power at level 2 and one for each level after Special 1. Chou-jins are very short people, making them harder to hit. +1 Dodge and Ki dodge. 2. At a level up, Chou-jins receive 25 points to distribute to any stat besides STR. 3. Chou-jins increase STR at a rate of +4 every other level starting at 2. (2,4,6,8...) 4. Chou-jins are eternal children, meaning that while they can still die, they will remain kids forever. 5. Choose one school of technique. 6. Chou-jins have the natural ability to fly, therefore they start with Flight at no cost. Also, Flight will not consume ki. Advanced Flight however, will consume ki. 7. Chou-jins are very gifted in aerial combat, +1 strike and dodge while flying. 8. Chou-jins gain +30% to DEX and SPD, and + 40% to MNT when LPed Unique Abilities Psycho Attack- this unique attack uses the user's ki for damage. The user will approach the target from behind, and latch onto the target's back. Once there, the user will unleash as much ki as he wants, 1 ki = 1 damage. Also, for every 200 ki used, add 1d25 damage. This can only be used once per fight, due to the extensive strain it causes on the user's body. It costs 5 STM. Also, to make a saving throw, the target must roll 1d20. If the number is below 6, they dodge. If the target has the Sense Ki power, the number changes to 14. Cannot be chosen until level 4. ESP- the user can telepathically communicate with others at no cost. This is a natural talent. Body Control- With this, the Chou-jin can control other people's movements. In order for it to work, the Chou-jin must be within at least 75% of the target's power level. If the target is more than 2 classes higher than the Chou-jin, it won't work. The controlled person cannot attack on their own, and they suffer a -5 Dodge penalty when attacked. The ONLY attacks of the controlled person that a Chou-jin can use are HTH attacks, excluding Multi Punch/Kick. The Chou-jin cannot attack while controlling someone, and they suffer a -5 Dodge penalty when attacked. This costs 10 STM to maintain each round, and 20 ki. A person can only be controlled if they are under 50% max ki. In order to break free, the controlled person can attempt a saving throw. To be successful, they must roll a 6 or lower on a 1d20. This cannot be taken until level 8, however until level 12, all they can do while controlling a person is restrict their movements, they CANNOT be used to attack until level 12. (Example: Chouzu attempted to use this on Nappa when Nappa was powering up, but since Nappa's power level was 4,000, and Chouzu's was no more than 1,000 at most, he couldn't.) (Example: Chouzu used this on Kuririn during the Tenkachi Budokai in the original series. Kuririn was Minor, and so was Chouzu. They were at most, 25 points in power level apart, so he could be controlled.) (Just so you know, Kuririn broke free by asking Chouzu what was 2+2 or 1+1. Now, Chouzu was kinda dumb, and he had to stop and think about it, causing him to lose his concentration, and using this, Kuririn broke free. By the way, Kuririn beat Chouzu in that match.)